Remembering His Name
by StarkidDreamer
Summary: Just trying to fit in in her junior year at Sky High, Abby finds herself being sucked into an unraveling mystery. Heroes are dying, being murdered brutally, and nobody can figure out which villain is behind it. A story of friendship forming and people banding together to try and stop new threats. (An OC friendship fic. I doubt there will be a lot of romance, if any.)
1. Whirlwind

Abby's first memory is one of pain and love. There are a few flashes of memory before it but the first solid memory is falling down the stairs when she was maybe four years old. Her mother was there almost instantly, cradling Abby against her chest and murmuring words of comfort to her little girl. The baby of the family. Abby likes her first memory.

* * *

The teen found herself shoving her hair into a messy pony tail before attempting to yank her jeans on at the same time, mumbling profanities under her breath the whole time. She bounced around her room on one leg as her jeans threatened to send her falling face first into a pile of shirts. "Aha!" she cheered triumphantly and grabbed the yellow shirt on the top. In hindsight she really should have set something out to wear for the first day of junior year. Abby tipped sideways onto her bed with a strangled grunt as her jeans finally popped up over her hips. She pulled the shirt on, righted herself, and tore down the stairs like a tornado.

"Breakfast!" her mother shouted at her as she tore towards the door. Abby winced and spun, grabbing a dry bagel and shoving it in her mouth.

"Fnks ma!" she shouted back, mouth around the bagel she'd hazardously shoved between her teeth. Abby was always at least a few minutes to everything, including the bus stop. She'd missed the bus so many times her freshman year she ended up giving her phone number to the bus driver to let him know if she was just running late or not going to school that day. Her bus driver, an ex-hero named Quinn, had been pretty understanding when it came to being late. She'd toughened up a bit on Abby after freshman year though.

Abby finished her bagel and, thankfully, made it to the bus stop, lungs burning in her chest from sprinting the whole way. "Hey, Abbs." a voice sounded. Abby looked up for a second to smile but remained in a hunched over position, hands braced on her knee's as she attempted to regulate her air flow again. Her friend rolled her eyes and gripped Abby's shoulder, pulling her into a straight standing position. "Stand up straight. It helps and you know it."

"Yeah but-" Abby began but Megan fixed her with a look and the protests died on her lips. Megan pulled a brush from her bag and fixed Abby's hair the best she could, tugging it out of the mess of a pony tail and trying to tame it into a neater one. Once finished Abby turned. "Nervous about your senior year, Meg?"

"Glad it's going to be over soon." she grinned. The bus pulled up a moment later and the girls hopped onto the mostly empty bus. Abby and Megan were two of the first to get picked up on this route. They had to be at the stop at six thirty five to get picked up. Settling in a seat in the back the two chatted at each other until the bus filled enough for Megan to disregard Abby and start chatting with a few others. Abby didn't take it personally. Meg was a bit of a socialite and Abby preferred smaller groups of people.

Abby had kind of coasted through middle school. She'd never been popular but was never really alone either. After middle school she'd lost most of her friends, none of them went to the same school as her. She kept in contact with a few and made some more in high school. She was content with her life and how things were going so far. That was her problem. Abby was tired of being content. She wanted to be happy. She wanted an adventure. The bus jolted before speeding forward. "Hold on tight and lean back in your seats!" Quinn shouted, eyes slicing back to the new freshman this year, a glint of pleasure in her eyes. She slammed her foot down and grinned in relish at the sound of screaming horror-struck freshman. Even Abby cracked a smile as the bus careened off the cliff side.

Meg, terrified of flying, gripped Abby's arm nearly hard enough to bruise until the bus landed safely on the school. Abby always thought it entertaining that Meg would freak out over the flying bus and instantly calm down after landing on the school... despite the fact that the school itself flew in the air. She made no comment as she waited for everyone to exit the bus before hopping out of her seat and and making her way down the aisle. Abby smiled at Quinn whom promptly stopped her. "Hey, Abby, you were on time today." Quinn grinned, giving a thumbs up. Abby rolled her eyes.

"Yeah yeah. See you after school." she grinned at the bus driver and skipped down the last few steps. Abby and Quinn had a strange relationship. They weren't exactly friends but they shared an understanding. Abby hadn't any friends the first few days of school her freshman year so she sat up front and talked avidly to the bus driver. Abby always went out of her way to say something to Quinn everyday to keep the relationship alive. They even exchanged gifts on holidays and birthdays, small things like pencils or candy.

Abby finally laid eyes on Sky High for the first time after summer, unable to keep the smile from forming across her face. The school was, of course, the same as it was last year and the year before. New freshman were milling about aimlessly or being lead around by an older sibling or friend while the older students, Juniors and Seniors, had already shuttled off to lay claim to their particular table or hiding spot. Last year's freshman were searching out friends they had lost contact with over the summer or had already met up with them and were talking loudly, hands gesturing around to regale their friends with impossible or exaggerated stories of their summer. "Gather around Freshman!" Freeze Girl shouted. Abby took that as her cue to head to class while Freeze Girl, Jane Campbell, began her introduction speech to the incoming freshman.

She generally wouldn't be worried about this, first day of school usually meant a lot of those dumb 'Ice Breaker' games with clearly agitated classmates and no actual work getting done. Abby stepped into class and glanced at the board. A seating arrangement was listed on the Smartboard. Abby tilted her head, the seating arrangement sideways, and quickly located her seat. Of course, because the universe hated everyone, the very first thing the teacher said after the bell rang was "Pull out your pencils. Pop quiz. I want to know exactly what I have to teach you guys before I can even begin with this years curriculum."

The class nearly revolted.

It took Abby a moment, hands clasped on the top of her desk, before she turned to face the person sitting in the desk next to her, to the right. "Excuse me? I left my backpack at home, can I borrow a pe-"

"Sorry, only got the one. Not my fault you were unprepared." Abby's eyes narrowed at the backhanded comment and turned back to face the board, face burning. She didn't want to ask the teacher for a pencil, the devil woman was already handing out what appeared to be a thick packet to the first of every row. The sigh that escaped Abby's lips sounded forlorn even to her own ears. A tap to the shoulder caused her to turn sharply, surprise clear on her face. A pencil hovered close to her nose, clasped firmly in the hand of the boy sitting behind her.

"You can have mine." The boy said, a grin on his lips. It took her a moment to reach up and grab the pencil and another moment before she smiled back and nodded at him. "I'm Will, are you new here? I don't think I've seen you around before."

"No." Abby sighed as she recognized the boy. She was surprised she didn't recognize him right away. He had saved the school last year. "I've been going here since I was a freshman. Speaking of, aren't you a sophomore? Shouldn't you be in a sophomore class?"

"I took the prerequisites for Ethics over the summer." He managed to look embarrassed at something before Abby heard someone clear their throat behind her. She spun forward and grinned sheepishly at the girl in front of her. Apparently she'd been attempting to pass Abby her thick test packet for two minutes. Abby swallowed and took the test, passing the last two back for Will and the person behind him. She cracked her test and got to work.

It only felt like a few minutes had passed when the bell rang and the teacher ordered "Tests up, Pencils down." Abby winced painfully as she handed hers up, pretty sure her hand would hurt for the rest of the day after that massacre. She popped out of her seat and beelined it for the door when she realized she still had Will's pencil. Abby spun too fast for her own good, causing the person behind her to run right into her. Will's hand clasping iron firm around her wrist was the only thing that kept her from landing on her butt roughly. "Hey, I was actually hoping to catch you! Nice save by the way." he let her wrist go as soon as she was steadied and she dug into her pocket to hand it back to him. He looked rather amused as he shook his head.

"You'll need that for your next class anyways. Just give it back tomorrow."

"Thanks Will. Oh! I almost forgot, My name's Abby."

"See you at lunch Abby!" he said quickly as the warning bell rang. He slipped past her and jogged away. Abby swore under her breath and headed off to her next class.

He was right. She needed the pencil throughout all of her morning classes. Exhausted by lunch she slumped into a seat at an empty table and dropped her head down, banging it softly on the pressed wood surface. The scrape of a tray settling next to her caused her to roll her head to the side. "Are you stalking me?" she asked playfully and sat up.

"No. Just wondering what the table did to you. Mind if I sit?" Will asked as he gestured at his tray next to her. She shook her head resulting in him unceremoniously plopping down next to her. They sat looking at each other almost awkwardly for a good few moments before the silence was broken by a near herd of students all sitting down and talking simultaneously. Abby was almost blinded by the rainbow barrage of people trying to talk over each other. "Guys..." Will tried to interrupt but nobody seemed to hear him. "Guys!"

"Will, my man!" the neon bright boy, _Zach_ Abby reminded herself, grinned, holding his arm out and leaning across the table. They embraced in what could only be described as an 'Awkward Bro Hug' before the two settled back down. Zach wrapped his arm loosely around the purple girl, _Magenta's_, waist. "Who's this?" Abby opened her mouth to give her name when Will spoke for her.

"Names Abby. She's in my Ethics class."

"Are you a freshman? I didn't see you last year." The pretty redhead known to Abby as Layla piped in with a small wave as she leaned around Will to see Abby. Will answered for her again.

"Nah. She's a junior. Remember I took the prereqs over the summer for junior english?"

"Oh really? You only rook that because you failed Mad Science after your crazy girlfriend went to prison." Magenta rolled her eyes, deflating Will's pride instantly. "What possessed you to talk to Will anyways?" Magenta asked Abby directly. Will intercepted again.

"Well she needed a pencil and Cindy was being, well, Cindy so-"

"You going to let her talk at all, Stronghold?" Warren Peace deadpanned as he dropped down into the seat directly across from Abby. Her eyes nearly bugged but she managed to keep herself from squeaking in a mixture of fear and surprise at his sudden appearance. "Or are you going to answer everything she's being asked?"

With that Will looked sheepishly towards Abby, an apologetic look on his face. In fact, the whole table looked at her expectantly except for Warren himself. Warren had already opened a worn copy of 'Of Mice and Men', reading to himself with his elbows rested on the table. Her mouth opened, floundering like a fish for a moment before she closed it again and ducked her head. Warren looked up, eyes slicing towards her for a second before he rolled his eyes and sighed, going back to reading. "I'm..." she finally began, sucking in a breath. "I'm Abby. I'm a Junior. Um... Hero class... what do you want to know? Just ask."

She usually wasn't this shy, just a bit overloaded at the moment trying to take everyone in as best she could. After all, last year these kids had saved the school. Abby wasn't actually at homecoming last year. Her dad had been in a bit of an accident and Abby had ditched homecoming to hang out with him at the hospital. Of course there were some shaky cell phone video's of the beginning. Royal Pains full speech and the Commander being Pacified before everything went to hell. After that just bits of people running and more people being Pacified. That was one dance Abby was glad she hadn't gone to. She suddenly found herself under a barrage of questions being thrown at her.

"What are your powers?"

"Who're your parents?"

"What kind of music do you listen to?"

"Wh-what is your favorite color?"

Abby sucked in a breath and sorted out the answers in her head for a second before she could give her responses. "My power is eidetic kinesthesia... my mom is a civilian and my dad is a sidekick. He teaches here actually. Teaches kids who have issues controlling their abilities. He has two powers... Ability Intuition and he can sting people with the tips of his fingers like a bee. He's called the Blue Bee. He's Hornet's sidekick... you know, after three o'clock." She turned directly to Magenta to answer her question. "I listen to a lot of different music. I'm really into Mumford and Sons right now though. And Coldplay. It's a guilty pleasure." Turning to the quiet Ethan Abby responds with "I like yellow but I try not to pick and choose." she pointed to her yellow shirt.

"Eidetic kinesthesia? Ability Intuition?" Ethan asked, interested. Abby pushed her glasses up and nodded.

"Your dad has two powers and he's a sidekick?"

Abby narrowed her eyes at Will but her attention was brought up as Warren snorted at Will's comment. "Don't be a dick, Stronghold." It didn't sound like Warren was defending her so much as he was putting Will in his place.

"Eidetic kinesthesia basically means if I see you do something then I can do it." Abby went on to explain. Will looked ready to interrupt but Abby pushed forward. "I'm not a copycat. I can't copy paste someone's power and use it forever. I can't do anything my body wouldn't normally be able to do. Any normal body wouldn't be able to do. It's also temporary. Depending on how much I watched and how often I use it. Like... I could watch gymnastics on my computer for a few hours and be able to do what the people in the video did but it will only last a short while, maybe twice as long as the length of time I watched it for. It's actually kind of volatile."

"And Ability Intuition?"

"It means that he can look at you use your power and get an idea how it works. It helps him teach you." Warren spoke this time, causing Abby to look up at him in surprise. "I took his class freshman year to help with control issues." he shrugged and went back to reading. Nobody seemed to want to bother him, to tug him out of his book, so Abby just shrugged towards Will.

"Two powers doesn't necessarily mean you've got hero potential. Dad consults on certain cases, helps the heroes get a better understanding on certain villains and their abilities. He likes to go out in the field though so he works as the Blue Bee. It's not like his stinging ability is super powerful. It's not even inflammatory. It's like... stepping on a sharp branch. He's home for dinner most nights though and I hardly have to worry about him so I'd prefer he stays a sidekick." that was said perhaps a little sharply but the bell rang before she could apologize for the attitude. She tossed an apologetic look over her shoulder and hurried off to class.

The rest of the day went just as smoothly as the morning had. Not Very. The classes weren't easy but they weren't that hard either. Abby found herself lugging her things from class to class as each new one gave her a new book to start on. Every one of them needed to be cracked that night so she didn't really feel the need to shove them into her locker. They'd be on the floor for most of her classes anyways. The final bell rang and she skidded out of the class, whacking into a small freshman. Without thinking her hand shot out, gripping her wrist to steady the girl just as Will had done for her earlier. Abby's books tumbled to the floor but she kept the girl upright. "Uh, sorry." she said quickly and released the frightened freshmans hand.

Abby squatted down to pick her books up only to find that familiar red head bent down and already gathering them. "Hey, thanks... Layla right?" she asked as she helped gather her own things. "I didn't mean to be rude earlier. I can get kind of touchy on the subject of heroes and sidekicks."

"Don't even worry about it. Will was being a jerk. It's a character flaw." she laughed breezily. Layla handed Abby her books and Abby stacked them atop the ones she'd gathered herself. "It was nice meeting you. See you at lunch tomorrow?"

"No, yeah. Of course." Abby grinned from ear to ear as she stood up and headed off to the bus. She spent the trip back grinning like a fool all the way home. Abby tossed the door open and grabbed at a banana. She'd left her lunch money at home so she couldn't afford lunch. She was starving. She had the banana peeled and a bit of it shoved in her mouth when her mother poked her head around the corner.

"How was your day, sweet heart?"

"Pretty fun mom. Sorry I didn't get a chance to actually say good morning. I know you... I know you really hate that." her tone darkened and her mom wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

"It's fine. No more forgetting your stuff here though." Her mom handed her her cell phone. "Remember, phone at all times."

"Right mom. Sorry." the door opened and the Blue Bee himself stepped in. Of course he had a white shirt, brown tie, and some khaki pants on. He pulled his tie off before wrapping his arms around both his daughter and his wife. Abby had agreed freshman year to take separate transportation to school than her father. He had to stay late a lot and go in early most days. There was no reason for her to as well.

"How are my girls?" he asked gruffly as he ruffled at Abby's hair. The pony tail tugged painfully but Abby let him anyways.

"I met a few people today. Think we could be friends. I'm going to tell Jonas about my day then do my homework, do you mind?"

"Ah, no. Go on upstairs honey." Abby kissed her father's cheek just as the phone in his pocket buzzed to the sound of a swarm of bee's. "Work." he grunted and pulled out the blue Nokia. "What is it?" he called as he flipped the phone open. Abby was already turned and halfway to the stairs.

Once upstairs she found her bic lighter and lit the candle near a photo on her desk. "So Jonas... I met some people today-" she began, telling the memorial portrait of her brother all about her day.

* * *

So there's the first chapter. Tell me what you think! This will hopefully be a lot better than any of my previous Sky High works, which shall remain nameless from shame.


	2. Peas and Carrots

"Whyyyyyy?" Abby whined as her alarm started buzzing ten to six in the morning. She'd went to bed pretty early the night before so she wasn't actually tired, just completely unwilling to roll out of her bed when it was still somewhat dark outside. She trilled her lips together in annoyance and slowly rolled over, eyes cracking reluctantly. Her blurry vision cleared up after a moment and she gave herself ten minutes to laze about in bed before dragging herself up and out to hop in the shower. Head tilted back to the stream her hair felt heavy against her back, taking a moment to think about the day ahead of her. The school ran on block scheduling. She had one set of classes one day and a second set of classes the next. So she had twice the amount of classes to hate in the long run. She didn't stay in the shower long, drying off and walking into her room with her towel still wrapped firmly around herself. She heard her dad downstairs already rushing out the door as she stared at the clothes she'd set out the night before.

Deciding then and there that she hated the outfit she rifled through her clothes until she came up with something she'd rather wear. She tended to dress to her mood. She'd set clothes out sometimes then decide when she woke up that it didn't fit her mood. She wondered idly if this was a self fulfilling prophecy. If she changed her clothes would she remain in the mood she was in all day? She shrugged the thought off and pulled on a jean skirt and blue short sleeve top. She accompanied it with a thin pink hoodie then slipped her feet into her gym shoes. She didn't really have a definitive 'style'. Not really. Abby wore whatever was comfortable. Generally jeans and a t-shirt, some kind of hoodie if it was cold out. Abby had a secret love for high heels, having a few pairs in the back of her closet that she deemed inappropriate for school. She bolstered her hidden collection of shoes with money from her job. She worked in a comic store on the weekends when it was open between noon and five. It certainly wasn't high paying but she got to leaf through back issues of X-Men in her free time.

Abby flounced downstairs, leaving her hair mostly dry in a tumble on her head. "Morning mom." she said cheerfully as she opened the fridge. She stared blankly into the nearly empty cavern and sighed. "Want me to go shopping after school today?"

"That would be wonderful." her mom said with a syrupy smirk on her face. Abby's mom worked from home most of the time and absolutely hated driving to the store. As soon as Abby could drive without a parent she became the house lackey when it came to shopping. Her mom always slipped in extra cash for a candy bar though and mostly paid for gas so Abby couldn't really complain too much about it. Abby grabbed the first edible thing she could find and started chewing before glancing up at the clock.

"_Crap_." she hissed, stopping to grab her backpack this time before running out the door. At the stop Meg rolls her eyes and pulls her brush out, continuing the morning routine by brushing through Abby's damp hair several times to loosen up the mess she'd left behind from simply toweling her hair off. The first thing Abby made sure to do was find Will and give him his pencil back. It was only a pencil of course but she felt bad for being the idiot to_ forget her backpack on the first day of school_.

"Don't even worry about it. It's a pencil." he laughed at her but she shook her head anyways, making sure he took the thing back. Feeling rather absolved she rushed to her first class of the day, Heroes: A History.

It was quite possibly the most boring and depressing class Abby has ever had the displeasure of sitting through. By the time the class was over Abby was contemplating mutiny. Instead she hurried along to the rest of her classes, biding her time by drawing messy squiggles in her notebook. When lunch rolled around she shot out of her seat like a rocket, covering it with a bit of a blush, before dodging into the lunchroom. She could actually buy a lunch today so Abby had to wait in line to get her stuff. By the time she was done the table where she sat yesterday was full of the same technicolor group as yesterday. It was only then that Abby wondered if she should sit with them or not.

She'd only met them yesterday, didn't really know the group. She wasn't really sure if a stranger would be welcome. They seemed like a tight knit group as is, their fire forged friendship kind of intimidating to outsiders, now that she thought about it. She was just about to wander to a nearly empty table when she remembered Layla's words from yesterday. She'd invited her. Abby squared her shoulders and tried to look confident as she walked over to the table. Her nerves showed clearly on her face though and, by the time she made it over to the table, her shoulders were slumped in and she looked like a dog about to beg for a bone. "So... can I-"

"There you are! Sit down!" Layla shouted and Abby promptly dropped into the same seat she'd been in yesterday. "We were just debating the ideal that both creationism and evolution can be possible at the same time if-"

"No, that's what _you_ were discussing. We were talking about dinosaur shaped chicken nuggets." Will interrupted. Abby pressed a hand to her mouth to keep from laughing aloud. Zach jumped in the conversation, bringing in his topic of Dino-Nuggets V.S. Shark-Nuggets. Abby couldn't help but watch as Layla crossed her arms annoyed over her chest but slowly joined the conversation piping in that chicken nuggets weren't actual chicken anyways. Abby's grin twitched up until she couldn't take it any more.

"I'm sorry but I have to side with Zach. Dino-Nuggets _are_ the better nugget." the argument just sort of snowballed after that.

Abby went home pretty happy that day, despite the hell some of her classes were. She got home to find a shopping list on the counter with a couple of twenties neatly stacked under it. She rolled her eyes and pocketed the items before grabbing the keys off the hook and heading out. Abby's weekly shopping trip was almost ritualistic at this point. She'd grab her list and the money her mom left, go shopping, return, and put the groceries away before wandering back upstairs. Recently she's added telling Jonas about her day to the ritual but she's been doing that every day for the past five months anyways.

Abby had never really been all that close to her older brother. He was eight years older than her and didn't have any similar interests to his baby sister. He'd been sorted into Hero Class as a freshman and had been far too 'Cool' to talk to his baby sister in public. They did talk, however. He was her big brother of course so she loved him to no end. Nobody was really sure how he'd died. He'd gone out on a call sometime at night, didn't contact his sidekick, and was found dead the next morning. There was this big dumb ceremony and some silly medal her brother would never get to wear. It was almost like they considered it an honor that he'd died. Abby scrunched her nose up at the thought and flopped down on her bed, giving herself a moment of respite before she dove head first into her homework.

* * *

The next morning dawned as blisteringly early as the day before it. Routine settled in as she showered, decided she hated what she'd set out the night before, and skidded downstairs for breakfast. Abby kissed her mom goodbye and caught the bus as it was about to pull away from the curb, phone pulled out just in case. Abby was yawning as she plopped down in front of Will in first period. She turned and started talking at him animatedly, glad she was warming up to him. He really was kind of nice to her, if a little arrogant. The teacher cleared her throat loudly then stated very plainly "If I were not your teacher I would have the liberty of calling you guys the biggest group of unethical morons I have ever had the displeasure to be in the same room with. All of you failed that test miserably. You're all lucky I'm not counting it as a grade." she snorted then launched into one of the best, or worse depending on how you looked at it, lectures of Abby's life.

"Worst. Teacher. Ever." Will was saying a few hours later at lunch. Abby frowned and shook her head.

"Well, you have to admit... She had a point on some of those questions... Most of them actually." Abby had scored a sixty two whereas Will had managed to spectacularly fail with a forty five. The highest grade was a seventy four. Nobody got a grade higher than a C minus. Most people didn't get a grade over sixty six but there was always that one curb ruiner that had to get a higher grade. It was actually Cindy, that girl that had been rude to her about the pencil. Will thought about it and promptly shook his head.

"Nope. She's evil."

"I don't think you should be judging what's good and evil, Stronghold." Warren interjected and Abby startled, nearly forgetting that the silent boy was actually there. He'd moved onto a new book by now, reading something with a stretchy book cover concealing the title. She briefly wondered what he was reading while Zach snorted with laughter across the table.

"_BURN_!" he shouted a little too loud between snorts and giggles. Magenta rose a brow at him and eased away from him until he stopped the insane laughter he was emitting. Will looked appropriately annoyed and beamed what was probably supposed to be a carrot at Warrens head. Warren dodged it expertly and set his book down, folding his hands over it and raising a brow at Will. Abby slid her plate across the table at Warren, tilting her head and gesturing at it in offering.

"Thanks." he acknowledge and picked up one of her pea's, lobbing it at Will in return. The two went back and forth like that for a few minutes before the others at the table joined in. Abby and Layla were watching with amused and horrified expressions on their faces respectively. Abby was giggling loudly when a hand fell onto her shoulder. The table grew instantly silent. Will's hand dropping mid air, carrot still gripped between his fingers. Abby tilted her head back to see who it was and froze.

"Dad?"

"Yeah." He looked grim, lips thin and demeanor icy. "I wanted to tell you to let your mother know I won't be coming home until later tonight."

"Right. Okay dad." she swallowed hard, eyes flicking over her new friends nervously. "These are-"

"I know who they are sweetheart. It's nice to meet you all." he gestured to the group. He got murmurs of assent from the group before he nodded at Warren. "Don't forget to clean up before class." he said pointedly before walking off looking haggard.

"So... uh, that's my dad..."

"He seemed nice." Magenta deadpanned as the bell rang. They hastily cleaned their mess up and rushed off to class.

Abby spent the rest of her day thinking about her fathers odd behavior before finally falling asleep as she heard him finally come home, door slamming slightly as he made his way in the back. It was past midnight.

* * *

All righty! This one is a little shorter than the last one. Hopefully that wont become a pattern. Please tell me what you think! Actually interestign stuff should be happening soon.


End file.
